Alone
by Ewoin Greenleaf
Summary: Há o amor... Que nasce não sei de onde, vem não sei como e morre não sei porque. Oneshot TidusxYuna, Angst.


_**Disclaimer: Nada meu, tudo da SquareSoft...**_

_**N/A: Bom... Minha primeira fic de Final Fantasy, com o casal que eu mais amo... Yuna e Tidus Angst... Tomara que gostem. Ah! Recomendo que vocês assistam ouvindo a música "Aeri's Theme", que foi a que me inspirou **_

**_Aliás... Tudo em itálico é flashback do Tidus._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Alone**

"**Os olhos já não podem ver coisas que só o coração pode entender. Fundamental é mesmo o amor. É impossível ser feliz sozinho." (Vinicius de Moraes)**

- Você era tão doce, Yuna...

Tidus sussurrou, agachado ao lado do cadáver que outrora fora sus amada. Tinha uma aparência desfigurada, o rosto rasgado pelos ataques incessantes. Os cabelos castanhos estavam manchados de sangue, a boca aberta num grito silencioso. Tidus delineou os lábios frios da moça com a ponta de seus dedos, tremendo. Os olhos não exibiam brilho algum: apenas a palidez mortiça e desesperadora.

Ele continuou acarinhando a face do cadáver, e, num gesto quase insano, abaixou-se sobre ela, tocando seus lábios nos dele.

- Por que... Porque tinha de fazer isso? – disse ele, entre sussurros entrecortados pelas lágrimas, que caíam de seu rosto. As lágrimas pousavam delicadamente sobre o rosto dela, como se estivesse chorando também. Por um momento, ele permitiu-se iludir que Yuna estava viva, e que logo levantaria, o abraçaria, e diria que tudo estava bem. Mas o corpo continuou frio e imóvel, banhado pela chuva que começava a cair do céu.

Tidus não se importou. Os cabelos molhados caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, atrapalhando sua visão, mas ele também não os deu atenção.

_- Yuna..._

_- Sim Tidus?_

_- Me beije..._

_- Sim.– ela passou as mãos nas madeixas douradas dele, deixando suas mãos escorregarem para sua nuca e iniciando um beijo morno e doce._

Os lábios frios que nunca beijaria novamente... As lágrimas rolavam por sua face, e ele soluçava como uma criança.

_Tidus deslizou suas mãos pelas costas da mulher, abraçando-a contra si. Fazia carinho em seu rosto, sentindo o toque acetinado da tez macia e branca._

A pele molhada por sangue e lágrimas, a qual ele nunca tocaria novamente... O calor que outrora emanava do corpo dela já não mais existia, dando lugar ao gélido toque da morte.

_-Yuna... Você..._

_-Shh... – ela pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de falar. – já acabou a hora das palavras, Tidus. – se inclinou para outro beijo, mais intenso do que o anterior, que provocou arrepios em todo o seu corpo._

- Se eu ao menos soubesse... Se eu ao menos soubesse que aquela seria a última vez... Eu teria dito... Dito o quanto te amo, Yuna... Eu teria... – soluçou novamente, as lágrimas ainda caindo com rapidez. O desespero assolou o rapaz. Os ombros balançavam por causa do choro, e a cada segundo que ele se permitia passar debaixo daquela chuva, sua angústia aumentava.

_- Você é minha, Yuna. – disse ele, possessivo, sorrindo enquanto estreitava a morena nos braços._

_- E desde quando você tem o direito de me reclamar para si? Bom... – disse ela, sorrindo sinceramente. – acho que eu nunca tive escolha... – e riu._

Aquele sorriso que o fazia querer sorrir só de vê-lo... Aquela risada que o fazia querer sempre tê-la perto de si... E mesmo as lágrimas que o faziam querer mudar o mundo...

_Tidus respondeu com um beijo, mais um, terno e possessivo._

-- Se eu soubesse... Teria te dado tantos beijos... Até que você se fartasse dele. Teria feito cada beijo... Cada beijo ser eterno. – as lágrimas desesperadas ainda caíam, como se chorar pudesse trazê-la de volta. Se pudessem... Tidus choraria rios delas.

_Yuna aprofundou o beijo, segurando a nuca do loiro e puxando-a contra si. Acarinhava os cabelos dele, e o beijo trazia arrepios á ambos os corpos. Eles se aproximaram, os dois colados um ao outro, desejando não se separar nunca..._

Se ele soubesse que o destino a tiraria tão cedo dele, nunca teria se apaixonado... A dor que aquilo lhe causava era imensa para ser suportada. Se ele soubesse o quão cedo se separariam... Nunca teria entregado sua alma á ela. E, ainda assim... Não se arrependia dos beijos, dos abraços, dos olhares que trocaram. Das juras de amor que proferiram... Se ele soubesse que ela iria embora tão cedo, juraria seu amor á ela um milhão de vezes mais do que o havia feito.

_-Eu...Eu te..._

_- Eu sei Tidus... Eu... Te amo também._

_Os dois se abraçaram, e ela encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele._

_- Logo... teremos que lutar, não é?_

_- Sim, Yuna..._

_- Tidus...?_

_- Sim?_

_- Me prometa uma coisa._

_- O que?_

_- Se eu... Se eu morrer..._

_- Não diga isso. – exclamou ele, exasperado, olhando nos olhos dela. Ela ignorou-o._

_- Tidus... Se eu morrer... Prometa que será feliz._

_- Eu nunca serei feliz sem você._

Ah! Se ele previsse o quanto aquilo era verdadeiro... Teria desejado que eles nunca tivessem que ir para a luta.

Internamente, se culpava. Abraçou o corpo gélido, num gesto que beirava a loucura, desejando cada vez mais que ela voltasse.

- Se eu ao menos pudesse ter te protegido...

Olhou ao longe, os olhos ainda marejados. Um outro cadáver jazia, o cadáver do assassino dela... O assassino da Sua Yuna... Tidus o tinha dilacerado, cego pela raiva. E agora... Agora só restava sangue.

_- Tidus! – disse ela, lágrimas brotando no canto de seus olhos. – me prometa... Ou eu não poderei ficar sossegada._

_- Não posso prometer isso._

Se ele tivesse prometido... Será que ela poderia ter ficado viva? Nada mais importava agora. Apenas ela. Pois ele sabia, em seu interior, que não poderia ser feliz sem ela. Não poderia, por mais que tentasse. E o que mais lhe angustiava...

_Yuna desviou os olhos, consternada. Tidus tomou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos, e com a outra limpou-lhe as lágrimas da face. Beijou sua testa com doçura, fazendo-a corar._

_- Por que... Porque faz isso?_

_- Isso o que?_

_- Beija minha testa?_

_- Faço isso quando sua boca não está á meu alcance... Ou para apenas te dizer que... Que eu preciso te proteger. Você não gosta?_

_- Gosto... – e então, Yuna inclinou-se para frente, capturando os lábios dele._

Tidus se inclinou para frente, colando seus lábios sob os dela. Desejava ardentemente que ela o correspondesse, que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, do qual ele acordaria assustado, com Yuna lhe acalmando e dizendo que ele era um bobo. Ou talvez, que fosse como um dos contos de fada, onde bastava um beijo e a princesa seria libertada da maldição a que fora submetida.

- Você é minha princesa... Volte... – murmurou ele. Não chorava mais: não possuía mais lágrimas para chorar. – Tidus abraçava o cadáver cada vez mais forte, não se importando em ter sua roupa e suas mãos manchadas de sangue. A única coisa que importava agora era ela... A falta dela. A falta que ela lhe fazia.

_- Yuna..._

_- Tidus?_

_- Eu... Te amo._

- Me desculpe... Desculpe-me se não fui capaz de te proteger... Desculpe-me se não te disse o suficiente... Eu te amo, Yuna... Eu te amo.

_Yuna corou delicadamente, as faces tingidas de rubro conferindo-lhe um ar inocente._

_- Eu... Também te amo, Tidus._

_- Eu te quero ao meu lado para sempre..._

O quanto era para sempre? No durar do sopro de uma vida? Porque, se fosse, para sempre era pouco demais. Até o fim de seus dias também era pouco. Gostaria de dividir cada segundo com ela, cada segundo que lhes restasse, por anos, séculos, até que a fadiga invadisse os dois e os levasse juntos. E ainda ficariam juntos no céu, se é que existia tal coisa...

- Se existe céu... Então eu estou no inferno. – sussurrou ele, os lábios tremendo. E o que mais lhe angustiava...

_- Yuna?_

_- Sim, Tidus? – indagou ela, um sorriso desenhado nos lábios._

_- Eu... Gostaria de... De lhe fazer uma pergunta._

_- Sim?_

_- Yuna... Você... – mas, antes que pudesse continuar, um assomo de medo tomou-lhe. E se ela dissesse não? E se o odiasse? Tidus guardou a caixinha de veludo azul escuro. – Nada._

Se ele tivesse tido coragem...

_- Nada?_

_- Nada de importante, eu só.. – foi interrompido pelos gritos dos amigos. A luta se iniciara._

_- Bom..._

_- Te falo depois._

Se ele soubesse que não haveria um depois... Se ele ao menos soubesse... Teria deixado a covardia...

- Yuna... Eu... – Tidus abraçou o cadáver, tomando uma de suas mãos frias e sorrindo, desolado. A capacidade de sentir alegria se fora junto com ela.. – Eu deveria ter lhe perguntando antes... Eu sei que deveria... – Tidus deixou uma lágrima verter-lhe do olho. Parece que ainda possuía lágrimas, afinal. Os olhos vermelhos exibiam um brilho mortiço, fraco, quase apagado. Tidus tirou uma caixinha do bolso, uma caixinha de veludo azul.

Abriu-a, revelando um anel prateado, dois corações entrelaçados e um diamante minúsculo no centro.

- Yuna... Você quer se casar comigo?

_- Tidus... Eu te amo._

_- Eu também, Yuna. Eu também._

_**Fim**_

****

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Não me matem...**_

_**Giu**_


End file.
